A Couple of Butterbeers- Jily
by alexwriter01
Summary: Featuring James Potter and Lily Evans in their final year at Hogwarts written in the style of letters (one for each chapter ). A story that captures and conveys interestingly and creatively the relationship between the two. Entertaining and something for those die hard fans of harry potter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Couple of Butterbeers- Jily Fanfiction **

**This story takes place in Lily and James' final year at Hogwarts- the beginning of their relationship. for those who may wonder (or even read this), this is my first ever Fanfiction but do not let this sway you from reading. i will try to upload new chapter one or two times a week but this may not always be possible. Please read and enjoy**

I should be grateful. I could have had to share the head's dormitory with someone much worse than James Potter. Admittedly, we hadn't exactly got along in previous years. Correction, for the first four years of my time at Hogwarts, I hated him. Loathed him in fact. I loathed the way he strode through the corridors like he owned them, the way he spoke to everyone like they were blessed to be in his presence, the way that he treated Severus… Severus. Don't think of him Lily, you should know better. Obviously, this had all been in the past but how does one completely disregard years of malice with someone and become… civil, to say the least. Nonetheless, the disappointment I felt when I found out from Professor Dumbledore by owl that James would be head boy alongside me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do this…

'Lily', called Mary Macdonald, a fellow Gryffindor student that had grown to be one of my best friends during the past six years. 'Lily, are you going to join us in our compartment, or are you just going to daydream forever?' she giggled, something she was known notoriously for.

'Sorry… um I… I have to do my duties first and then I have to go to sit in the prefect compartment. Don't worry', I remark as she gives me a contemptuous stare 'you'll have Rebecca and Caia with you'.

'Okay Lily, just remember you were one of us before you became head girl', she teases, turning on the spot to head to an inviting looking compartment further down the train. I stood and watched her go, secretly willing her to turn around and join me as I made slow progression towards the prefect compartment, only remembering halfway there that I had to patrol the corridors before I received the pleasure of relaxation in a compartment, regardless it being one that did not contain three of my closest friends. How I wished I could just fall asleep. Upon feeling this urge to curl up into a ball and dream, I felt the train and shudder and start to make its journey to Hogwarts. Almost instantaneously, crowds of despairing parents darted towards the windows, waving and biding their goodbyes, willing them to write to them at least four times a week and to remember to behave, brush their teeth and to enjoy attending the finest magic school in the world whilst they could. It sometimes felt like this for me. The past 6 years had gone so fast and my life had changed so drastically. I wonder how much more would change.

With the fading farewells, increasing speed of the Hogwarts Express and the near noon Sun high in the sky, I stared my patrol, feeling a little more optimistic than I had a few hours earlier. Being head girl alongside James Potter, the challenging lessons not even my imminent NEWTs, could supersede the fact that I was going back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the views. Let the story continue… **

I remember my fifth year at Hogwarts, completing all my prefect duties with a skip in my step and a smile on my face. Such happiness was non evident this year as I was made slow progress checking the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, checking to see if anyone was messing about, throwing food or duelling in their compartments. I remember feeling a sense of authority as I completed this duties in my fifth year, but as the train made its way apathetically to Hogwarts, I only became more nervous at the prospect of speaking to…him.

Minutes soon turned to hours and by 2:30pm, I was finally able to sit in the prefect compartment and relax. Whilst I could. It hadn't been 5 minutes before I realised that whilst making my way through the train, I hadn't seen James Potter once. I had been so anxious to begin talking to him that I had completely overlooked the present fact that he should have been doing these duties with me. We should have been doing this together. I should have known! How could I have been so stupid! I mean, I've James Potter since I was eleven and once had he demonstrated any sense of responsibility. I mean, yes, he was the 'star player' on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, yet, he only turned up to training sessions so that he wouldn't disappoint his folly consumed fans. I should have known that he wouldn't turn up, I should have known-

'Lily', an arrogant voice interrupted my rambling of thoughts. My head whipped around in my seat so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. My eyes focused on the tall, dark, figure behind me leaning on the door frame to the prefect compartment. His dark brown eyes twinkled as they looked straight into my emerald green ones. He stood with confident posture, aware that he had my full attention. How long had he been standing there? I frowned at the lean yet toned seventeen year old boy, feeling an odd sense of subliminal nervousness as he stood and I sat alone in the compartment. I willed myself to speak

'James', I managed to reply, 'nice of you to finally turn up. May I ask? Where exactly where you for the last 2 hours when you should have been patrolling the corridors with me?'

'Interested to know Evans?' he replied. I hated when he called me that.

'Don't get a big headed' I snarled, 'although I suppose I can already guess what you were doing'

We were attracting some attention in the compartment. A couple of Slytherin prefects in the year below began to giggle and we lashed at one another.

'Of course you can' he retorted 'you must know everything. Being brightest witch of the year and all'

I flushed- embarrassed that he had said such a cold thing to my face. At this he composed a little and if I wasn't mistaken, he seemed a little ashamed of himself.

'You're just spiteful. You're nothing but, everyone knows that' I made sure to keep eye contact with him. I was not to be stared down. 'You were probably with some girl, snogging and trying unsuccessfully to get into her nickers. You've obviously given up and decided to do as you were told for once and sit in the correct compartment'

'Who told you that Evans, Severus, or should I say Snivellus?' his smirk returned with a vengeance.

'I haven't got time for this' flushing an even darker shade of scarlet. 'Just find a seat as far away from me if you're going to be a dickhead'

'Whatever Evans'. With that he made his way down the compartment, finding a seat diagonal to me next to Remus Lupin, who was asleep by a window that was being splattered with thick raindrops. As he left, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. If this was what the rest of the year was going to be like, then I didn't want to get off this. How could I put up with that troll for a whole year? As I thought this, I saw James nudge Lupin awake. Probably so that he could retell what had just happened between the two of us. I wonder if he was as unenthusiastic for this year as I was. I lay back in my seat and stared past the raindrops and out of the window. I wished that Severus and I were talking again. But he had his own friends now. He was one of them. As I adjusted my head girl badge to my robe, I realised that I had never felt so alone.

Yours, Lily


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a busy week so sorry for the lack of uploads, but, without further ado, let the story recommence with James and Remus…**

'Moony… oi, wake up', I nudged Remus in the shoulder as I sat a few seats in front of Lily following our… dispute. As I called him, he began to stir, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He must have been asleep most of the journey following his completion of prefect duties. It always was Moony that was responsible. I couldn't blame him for taking a nap, but now, I was adamant in telling him all about my encounter with Lily Evans.

'What?' he croaked and growled a little, exposing his werewolf infliction for only a moment. 'Oh, Prongs, hi, what do'ya want?' With that I told him about the argument emphasising every detail as to reinforce the significance of it all. When I finished telling him I waited for a reaction, any sign that administered that he had understood it all, yet, he stared at me with a reproachful expression. 'So', he responded, 'you woke me up for that. What's so special about her calling you a dickhead and slagging you off about being with another girl? She's been doing that for years!'

'That's not the good part', I cried exasperated 'when I brought up Snivellus, she didn't even bother defending him. She just turned red and told me to piss off.' I waited for him to register what this meant. Well, at least what this meant for me

'So?'

'SO… it's true. Lily has officially ditched that fuck tard,' I grinned, waiting for him to follow suit but with no success. 'Look, you don't get it. She's finally realised that he's one of them.' Remus smirked. Finally!

'Prongs, I would get your hopes up', h tried to reason

'Why not? Don't you think that without Severus following her about she'll find that I'm not as big as a self-righteous idiot as she thinks'

'No… because you're still a self-righteous idiot' he laughed. 'Just because she's not friends with him anymore doesn't mean that she'll suddenly start to get on with you. That's not how women work James' he mocked whilst sitting up straighter in his seat. He was clearly getting more amusement out of this than he should of.

'You know what? I should have known that you wouldn't follow with all your logical and reasoning and shit', I said landing a soft punch into his stomach with the last profanity. He retaliated, laughing as he did so.

'Why does it even matter? You don't still' I cut him off before he could finish

'No… I…of course not. Geez, Moony, I'm not a complete twat. Don't you that think she's given me enough hints on that subject matter' I rushed before he could continue.

'Then why does it matter?' he smirked

'Because… well… it doesn't. Well… yeah… actually it does because we're heads together and it would be shit if we didn't get on. This is our final year and I want it to be good.' Before he could respond the door at the far end opened, revealing a tall greying wizard with purple robes and twinkling eyes. As he entered and natural hush swathed the compartment as if silencing charm had been cast by the order of merlin, first class wizard himself. But he didn't need magic to implore authority over us. He was Professor Dumbledore. He walked, so that he was standing in front of all of us, clearing his throat to say-

'Welcome, heads and prefects to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm sure that you are all glad to be coming back, attending to all your new and old duties. Naturally, I would like to welcome all the new fifth year students that have been admitted as prefects.' There was a round of applause for the fifth years. Some looking nervous, but others, authoritative as they were acknowledged. 'And a welcome is deserved to all the existing prefect in their sixth and seventh years. Another round of applause ensued. I turned to Remus, patting him on the back in comical admiration. 'And finally, I would like to address our new head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. May the new heads join with me and make their start of year speeches?'

_What?!_

The prefects, along with a beaming headmaster, commended us as Lily stood up and made her way up to the front, holding a role of parchment. I followed her, ashamed at my own stupidity and praying that she went first.

'Thank you professor. Now first of all I would like to say welcome to all those taking on new commitments this year as prefects and heads…

How could I have been so stupid? I know I could be reckless but this? I must have overlooked that part of the letter. I was so shocked and astounded that I had been made head boy that I had just let my parents gush over me without taking into consideration that I might have to plan and organise myself a bit better this year….

'…I believe that this academic year we should accentuate the qualities that bind us to our houses and our ancient founders, further utilising our abilities and traits to enforce the responsibilities that we have been provided with, thus uniting us as a school whilst promoting house spirit and community…'

She must love this. Gloating with all her perfection. I looked at her as she read. She really was something. Lily Evans. Lily Evans, with her dark red hair which fell past her shoulder and down her back in a long pony tail, emphasising her light pink lips against her pale, flawless skin which enhanced her green eyes. She really was beautiful. I was going to share a dormitory with Lily Evans! The thought of this immediately caused for a tightening in my trousers under my robes. No James, you can't think of her like that. It would never happen. You should know by now…

'… The timetable listing all your tasks will be pinned on the notice board in each of your common rooms. Obviously, as prefects you are expected to set an example for younger students- to conduct yourself with respect for everyone around you and not to misuse your authority. With that, I'll allow James to say a few words before we arrive'. She turned to me smiling with satisfaction as she had knowing succeeding in showing me up in front of everyone. I refused to let her prevail

'Yeah…um, everything that Lily said and…um…don't forget to turn up for Quidditch matches.' The compartment filled with laughter at my casual response. I looked around and saw Remus turn to the new sixth year, Gryffindor female prefect, whisper something and laugh whilst Lily gazed at me looking slightly annoyed. On her left, Professor Dumbledore chuckled and winked at me.

Smooth James. Smooth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of uploads, I have been extremely, extremely busy these past two weeks. **

I wasn't a goofy person. I never got showed up and even when I did I always made smooth recoveries, saving myself from social embarrassment. So when I was put on the spot like that, and those dark green eyes stared into my brown ones willing me to mess up, I said I could think of. Why did she do this to me?

As everyone settled down into their seats again after our speeches, I willed myself to move from where I was rooted to the spot. Lily had stalked back to her seat only to be surrounded a group of excited fifth years, eagerly asking her further questions about their new occupations as prefects. As I made my way back to Remus, I felt a skinny, bejewelled hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around. I didn't need to guess who it was

'May I have a word please James?' asked Professor Dumbledore, ushering me into the teachers' compartment.

'Err…of course professor'. I felt a thousand eyes on the back of my head. I was going to get ripped to shit! It had only been a couple of hours and I was already messing up as head boy. Disappointed, I walked through the door into a compartment far smaller than mine yet far more luxuries with satin and silk on the seats and a small silver table topped with cakes and pies and sandwiches and firewisky.

'Sit down James'. I sat, self-consciously realizing that I felt like I was an eleven year old again. 'Please, do get comfortable I do not wish to tell you off… yet' he winked, his blue eyes twinkling under his half-moon spectacles. I relaxed a little, settling back into my familiar confidence. I knew I could be charming. I just had to play my cards right.

'Then do what do I owe the pleasure headmaster', I laughed as he too sat down in the seat opposite me. We weren't alone in the compartment. Other teacher and staff were holding their own conversations, more interested in the camaraderie than the appearance of a student in their compartment.

'Chocolate frog?' he suggested, holding out a pentagonal purple box known to hold an animate chocolate frog with a much desired famous wizard card underneath. It took all my will power to reject

'James', he began, 'you are a very talented and clever young man- very capable of taking on the role of head boy.' I did not respond. What did he want? He surely didn't invite me in for a private conversation just to inform me of the fact that I would make a suitable head boy for this year. I waited for him to expand. 'Much like a significant amount of other boys in your year group, I believe you also have the capability to overlook certain… differences that you may have with your peers'. Surely he wasn't talking about Snape? No offence to him, but that wasn't really much of his business. 'Honestly, you haven't shown a great deal of responsibility in your time at Hogwarts, much exemplified by the "speech" you made just a moment ago'. I grew red in the face. Admittedly this wasn't the greatest train ride I have made to Hogwarts. 'But I am not here to criticize you for neglecting from reading the entire you received in the summer, a man must learn from his own mistakes. I mush implore you to make an effort this year with Lily Evans. To cooperate as head boy and girl'. Is this what this was about? Lily? Did he believe that I would be the one who would mess this up? 'Do not feel that I have lost faith in you James' he stated as if reading my mind, 'I only wish to remind you that people change. A resentment one feels towards someone when they are eleven doesn't necessarily endure until they are seventeen'

A more than anything, I wished that he was right.


End file.
